


Let it snow

by thejourneymaninn



Series: Domestic shenanigans [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Lyriumchristmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/pseuds/thejourneymaninn
Summary: Anders wants to bake Christmas cookies. Fenris isn’t quite so taken with the idea.
Part of Domestic Shenanigans. Like all fics belonging to this series, it can be read as a stand-alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lyriumchristmas campaign on tumblr. Today's prompt: 'Baking/Cooking'

“We need cat food,” Anders reminded him as they navigated their cart through the deserted aisles. This early in the morning, there were only a few other customers in their local store “Kirkwall Keep – Prices that will make you lose your head”. “Ser Pounce-a-lot won’t eat the cheap stuff you bought last time. He sniffed it exactly once, proceeded to stare at me as if I had been feeding him dirt, and sauntered off. I think he still hasn’t forgiven me.”

Fenris snorted. “Considering the places his tongue explores on a daily basis, I do not believe he has reason to complain.”

“It’s called grooming, and it’s perfectly natural. Plus, you don’t seem to mind when _my_ tongue goes places. He’d starve before he’d touch this insult to his taste buds. He’s a very sophisticated cat.”

“Obsessed with boxes and shoelaces, and farts more than you and I combined. Indeed, a remarkable creature.” Sensing an impending lecture in the way Anders’ eyes narrowed until he looked like a haughty mole, Fenris gave the cart a little shove in his direction. “But if you insist on buying him dinner that is more expensive than ours, go on. In the meantime, I will try to find batteries.”

“Alright, but don’t you dare pick out ice cream without me,” Anders called after him.

“I would never be so foolish,” Fenris looked back over his shoulder with a little smirk. “I value my life.”

When he returned to retrieve his boyfriend from the pet food aisle, he was nowhere to be seen. With a frown, Fenris made his way to the ice cream section – still no sign of Anders. It took him almost five minutes to finally locate him. And their cart, which was now noticeably fuller.

“Sprinkles, food colouring, chocolate chips, vanilla pods, powdered sugar – what is all this? And why would we need three packs of flour?”

“Christmas is coming up,” Anders replied, grabbing packs number four and five off the shelf. His tone suggested he considered this to be sufficient explanation. At Fenris’ frown, he added. “We can make Christmas cookies. You know how much I love to bake.”

“I do. I also know you are hopeless at it.”

Anders was not to be deterred. “We can make different types for all our friends, and we can decorate them. It’s going to be fun!” he went on, cradling the flour to his chest. “And,” he added with an indignant huff, “I’ll have you know, I’m a great baker.”

While his baking skills were debatable, his timing certainly wasn’t, for in exactly that moment, the flour slipped from his grasp and came crashing to the floor.

For a few seconds, Anders stood enshrouded in a cloud of white, and after the dust had settled – well, it had settled. On him. The lower half of his body was completely covered. Further up, the damage was less severe, yet a few stray specks had made it as far as into his hair and onto the tip of his majestic nose. The sight made Fenris itch to kiss it. Although to be fair, he was pretty much always itching to kiss Anders’ nose. Even after all those years, that hadn’t changed.

“Well,” he said, trying to keep his voice even, “you did tell me you wanted snow.”

He got a massive sneeze for a reply.

“And,” he finally allowed himself to laugh, “it would seem you have…powdered your nose. How very ladylike of you.”

“If that makes you my Gentleman, I got a pretty lousy deal,” Anders groused, trying to wipe the flour of his jeans.

Fenris stepped closer and took hold of his hands. “You will only make it worse. Let us get you home so you can wreck our kitchen in a similar fashion.” He gave in to temptation and kissed the flour of Anders’ nose. “I assume you still insist on baking?”

He was rewarded with a little smile. “Of course, I didn’t ruin my clothes for nothing. Will you join me?”

“You know I will. If nothing else, I will enjoy the show.” He smirked, pressing another kiss to Anders’ nose. “And being at your side.”

“Good. Because I’ve kind of gotten used to having you there…. Still, we can’t just leave this here,” he nodded at the mess on the floor. “The manager hates me enough as it is…”

“Bran hates everyone. I am more worried we may have annoyed the chief of security a few times too many. I could do without a lecture at this time of day. We should leave.”

“But some poor employee is going to have to clean this up,” Anders insisted. “We should help them.”

“An honourable thought. Yet your cleaning skills are hardly better than your baking skills. And we both know mine are worse.” Fenris started to push the cart away from the crime scene, tugging at Anders’ hand. “We can bring them cookies as an apology tomorrow.”

Anders’ face lit up at the suggestion, only to be taken over by an expression of sheer, wordless horror just a few seconds later. Slowly, Fenris turned to look over his shoulder at what had him so terrified. He gulped.

Aveline. 


End file.
